nardonefandomcom-20200214-history
Boba Fett (SWAU)
Boba Fett is a Mandalorian warrior and bounty hunter and the only unaltered clone of the famed Jango Fett. Created in 32 BBY as unit A0050, Boba was raised by Jango himself as his own son. Jango taught the boy much, training him to become a skilled bounty hunter like his "father" before him. Boba spent most of his childhood on Kamino until a few years after the fall of the Republic, where he began his own bounty hunting career, taking his first contract at the age of seventeen. Throughout the years, he developed galactic notoriety and began taking assignments from Jabba the Hutt, who regarded Boba as one of his best contractors; he also took contracts from the Galactic Empire, with a consistent stream of work in the early years following the Battle of Yavin. After the rise of the Empire, Boba began an infamous mercenary career that gained him the reputation as one of the galaxy's deadliest bounty hunters. His distinctive armour helped keep stories about the Mandalorians alive in the galaxy after the Empire's subjugation of the planet Mandalore. Fett settled on Concord Dawn for a time and joined the Journeyman Protectors, but a spar with its leader and his subsequent expulsion led him to return to bounty hunting. By the time of the Galactic Civil War, Boba was contracted directly by Darth Vader and aided the Empire in their struggle against the Alliance to Restore the Republic, earning the grudging respect of the Sith Lord in the process. Though it is important to note he did so out of contractual obligations and held no sympathies for either side in the conflict. However, his father's role in toppling the Imperial regime on Mandalore and his open affiliation to the Rebel Alliance led to an estrangement between the two. Shortly after the Battle of Hoth in 3 ABY, Boba and a team of bounty hunters were successful in luring Luke Skywalker into a trap on Bespin, and took Han Solo, who was frozen in carbonite, to Tatooine to collect the bounty that Jabba had placed on him. The year after their bought on Bespin, Han Solo's friends rescued him at the Battle of the Great Pit of Carkoon and was inadvertently knocked into the mouth of the Sarlacc by Solo. Thanks to his iron will and Mandalorian armour, Boba was able to fight his way out of the beast's belly, the first recorded instance of such an escape in history. Back in action, he resumed his work as a bounty hunter and was tasked by Vader to take out a Rebel leader on Mandalore, which turned out to be Bo-Katan Kryze. Although he was able to catch Kryze off-guard, an encounter with his father, who revealed himself as her husband, led to him switching allegiances and once again finding himself part of the Journeyman Protectors. Boba had little to no loyalty to the Alliance or the New Republic and served only Mandalore and his family, and his relationship with New Republic leaders such as Mon Mothma and his old rival Han Solo were shaky at best. In 7 ABY, Boba was among the Mandalorians who supported the Alliance's campaign on Mindor against an Imperial Warlord. The Mandalorians where ambushed leading to Jango being mortally wounded, whereupon Boba took the mantle of Mandalore as per his father's dying wish. Equipment Weapons For most of his career, Boba Fett's defining weapon was an EE-3 carbine rifle, typically outfitted with a scope for longer-range engagements and a fast draw shoulder sling. More powerful than the standard-issue Imperial E-11 carbine, the EE-3 was capable of firing single-shot or short, three-round bursts. During his younger years however, Boba preferred the use of dual pistols like his father. He utilized WESTAR-34 blaster pistols specially made for him by Jango as his main weapons of choice, but they were destroyed during Boba's fight with Dolum Jerani. Some time afterwards, Fett procured a Sacros K-11 blaster pistol, which he kept in conjunction with a concussion grenade launcher in a holster on his right hip (though didn't equip these at the same time). The grenade launcher included a short shoulder stock for stability and accuracy when firing. Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Alternate Universe Category:Characters (SWAU) Category:Characters Category:Mandalorians (SWAU)